goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of assets owned by Comcast
Here is a list of assets owned by American global telecommunications conglomerate Comcast. Comcast Corporation * Comcast Holdings Corporation (or Comcast Holdings) ** Comcast Cable Communications, LLC (Xfinity) *** Comcast Business *** Comcast Interactive Media **** xfinity.com **** xfinitytv.com **** StreamSage *** Comcast Cable Holdings, LLC (formerly AT&T Broadband Corporation) *** Comcast MO Group, LLC (formerly Media One or Bell West) *** Comcast MO of Delaware, LLC *** Comcast Television 2 *** Comcast Wholesale *** Xfinity Mobile *** Comcast Entertainment Television (CET) *** Comcast Spotlight *** Comcast Television *** Xfinity Streampix ** Comcast Spectacor operating sports and entertainment venues *** Spectra *** ComcastTIX *** Maine Mariners (ECHL) *** Paciolan *** Philadelphia Flyers *** Philadelphia Wings *** Philadelphia Fusion *** Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia) ** In Demand Networks (33.3% with Cox Communications and Charter Communications) *** In Demand *** Hot Choice *** Too Much for TV ** Comcast Spotlight (Advertising) ** Comcast Technology Solutions ** Comcast Ventures (formerly Comcast Interactive Capital) *** Headend in the Sky (HITS) ** Evine Live, Inc. (12.5%) *** Evine ** Leisure Arts ** MetaTV ** Midco (49%) ** Music Choice Acquisitions * Adelphia Communications Corporation * AT&T Broadband * Commuter Cable * FreeWheel * Group W Cable * Patriot Media * Susquehanna Communications * Watchwith NBCUniversal NBCUniversal Television Group NBC Broadcasting *Affiliate Relations ** NBC Owned Television Stations *** Cozi TV *** K15CU-D 15 – Salinas *** KNBC 4 – Los Angeles *** KNSD 39 (cable 7) - San Diego² *** KNTV 11 – San Jose/San Francisco *** KXAS 5 - Dallas/Fort Worth² *** LXTV *** New England Cable News *** WBTS-LD – Boston *** WCAU 10 – Philadelphia *** WMAQ 5 – Chicago *** WNBC 4 – New York *** WRC 4 – Washington *** WTVJ 6 – Miami *** WVIT 30 – Hartford ** Telemundo Station Group *** KBLR – Las Vegas *** KDEN-TV – Longmont, Colorado *** KHRR – Tucson *** KNSO – Fresno *** KSTS – San Jose/San Francisco *** KTAZ – Phoenix *** KTMD – Houston *** KVDA – San Antonio *** KVEA – Los Angeles *** KXTX – Dallas/Fort Worth *** WKAQ – Puerto Rico (independent Spanish station) *** WNEU – Boston/Merrimack *** WNJU – New York *** WSCV – Miami *** WSNS – Chicago * NBCUniversal Television Distribution NBC Entertainment * NBC – National Broadcasting Company * NBC Studios * Universal Television * EMKA, Ltd. * Universal Television Alternative Studio * SNL Studios NBCUniversal News Group * NBC News ** NBC Learn ** NBC News Channel ** NBC News Digital ** NBC News International ** NBC News Radio ** NBC Publishing ** NBCNews.com * CNBC ** CNBC Pro ** CNBC.com ** CNBCplus ** CNBC World **CNBC Asia ***Nikkei CNBC (joint venture with The Nikkei and TV Tokyo) ***SBS CNBC (joint venture with SBS Media Holdings) *** CNBC-TV18 (joint venture with TV18) **** CNBC Infinitey **** CNBC Awaaz **** CNBC Bajar **** CNBC Prime **** CNBC Tamilin ** CNBC Europe *** Class CNBC (joint venture with Class Editori and Mediaset) * MSNBC * Peacock Productions **TOMORROW * NBCUniversal Archives NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group * Bravo * E! **E! Studios ***Wilshire Studios, reality studio * Oxygen * Syfy **Syfy.com **Syfy Wire **SyfyGames * Universal Kids * USA Network * Craftsy * International Media Distribution * Universal Cable Productions NBCUniversal International Television * Chocolate Media (UK) * Lark Productions (Canada) * Lucky Giant (UK) * Monkey Kingdom (UK) * Carnival Films (UK) * Matchbox Pictures (Australia) NBCUniversal Telemundo Enterprises * NBC Universo * Telemundo * Telemundo of Puerto Rico Studios * Telemundo Studios * Telemundo Internacional * TeleXitos * Telemundo Films NBC Sports Group * Alli Sports * Golf Channel * GolfNow * MLB Network (5.44%) joint venture with Major League Baseball and other providers * NBC Olympic broadcasts * NBC Sports * NBCSN * NHL Network (United States) (15.6%) joint venture with National Hockey League * Olympic Channel * SportsEngine * SportsNet New York (8%) joint venture with the New York Mets and Charter Communications * Telemundo Deportes * Willow * NBC Sports Regional Networks ** NBC Sports Bay Area (45%) ** NBC Sports California ** NBC Sports Chicago (20%) ** NBC Sports Washington *** NBC Sports Washington+ ** NBC Sports Boston ** NBC Sports Northwest ** NBC Sports Philadelphia *** NBC Sports Philadelphia+ ** SNY (8%) ** NBC Sports Films * NBC Sports Digital ** Playmaker Media ** Allstar Stats LLC. *** Rotoworld ** NBC Sports Gold ** NBC Sports Digital Network * NBC Sports Ventures LLC. ** NBC Sports Radio NBCUniversal International Networks * Universal Channel ** Latin America (operated by Fox International Channels and distributed by HBO Latin America Group) ** United Kingdom and Ireland ** Asia *** Japan *** Philippines *** Turkey * Syfy (Latin America) * Movies 24 ** Eastern Europe ** Russia and Moldova ** Movies 24+ * Style Network ** Australia and New Zealand ** Benelux ** France ** Asia *** East Asia *** Southeast Asia *** South Asia ***Iberia (includes Spain and Portugal) * DreamWorks Channel NBCUniversal Digital * Fandango Media (70%, joint venture with Warner Bros.) ** FandangoNow (formerly M-GO) ** Fandango Movieclips ** Flixster ** Rotten Tomatoes ** Cinepapaya ** Movies.com ** MovieTickets.com * Hulu (30%, in partnership with The Walt Disney Company and AT&T) ** Hulu Documentary Films * Integrated Media Group * PictureBox Films Universal Parks & Resorts * Universal Studios Hollywood ** Universal CityWalk * Universal Orlando Resort ** Universal Studios Florida ** Universal's Islands of Adventure ** CityWalk ** Volcano Bay * Universal Studios Japan ** CityWalk * Universal Creative * Universal Operations Group ** Universal Production Studios Universal Filmed Entertainment Group * Universal Pictures * Universal Studios Licensing * Illumination Entertainment ** Illumination Mac Guff * DreamWorks Animation ** DreamWorks Animation Television ** DreamWorks Classics *** Big Idea Entertainment *** Bullwinkle Studios (50%, joint venture with Jay Ward Productions) *** Harvey Entertainment (name-only unit) ** DreamWorks Live Theatrical Productions ** DreamWorks New Media *** AwesomenessTV (51%, joint venture with Verizon Hearst Media Partners (Hearst Communications and Verizon Communications)) **** Awesomeness Films **** AwesomenessINK **** Awesomeness Music **** Big Frame **** S.o. R.a.d. *** DreamWorksTV ** Oriental DreamWorks (45%, joint venture with China Media Capital, Shanghai Media Group and Shanghai Alliance Investment) ** DreamWorks Press * Focus Features ** Focus World ** Gramercy Pictures label ** High Top Releasing * Amblin Partners (minority stake, joint venture with The Amblin Group, Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, and Alibaba Pictures) ** DreamWorks Pictures *** DreamWorks Home Entertainment ** Amblin Entertainment ** Amblin Television ** Storyteller Distribution Co., LLC * Working Title Films ** WT2 Productions ** Working Title Television * Carnival Films * Universal Animation Studios * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment ** Universal Home Entertainment Productions ** Universal 1440 Entertainment ** DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment ** Universal Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Australia (Australia and New Zealand, joint venture with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) ** Universal Playback * United International Pictures (50%, joint venture with Paramount Pictures) * Rede Telecine (10%, joint venture with Globosat, Paramount Pictures, MGM and The Walt Disney Company) ** Telecine Action ** Telecine Cult ** Telecine Fun ** Telecine Pipoca ** Telecine Premium ** Telecine Touch ** Telecine Productions ** Telecine On Demand ** Telecine Play * NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan ** Universal Pictures International Entertainment ** Paramount Home Media Distribution Japan * Back Lot Music Catalogs and libraries * Universal Pictures ** Universal Pictures Home Entertainment *** Optical Programming Associates ** Focus Features *** FilmDistrict *** Good Machine *** Gramercy Pictures *** October Films *** Savoy Pictures ** Carnival Films library ** Chiller Films library ** UK distribution rights to most RKO Pictures films ** PolyGram Filmed Entertainment (post-September 1996 library and some films released before then) *** Most of the PolyGram Pictures library ** Working Title Television library ** Walter Lantz Productions library ** Universal Animation Studios/Universal Cartoon Studios library ** Illumination Entertainment library ** DreamWorks Animation *** DreamWorks Animation film library *** DreamWorks Animation Television library *** DreamWorks Classics libraries and catalogs *** Chapman Entertainment * Universal Television ** Revue Studios library ** MCA TV library *** Most Paramount Pictures sound feature films released from January 1929 to November 1949 *** MCA Television Entertainment library ** Multimedia Entertainment library ** USA Cable Entertainment/Studios USA library ** The 1973-2004 NBC Studios library (distributed outside of the U.S. by MGM Television) *** IP rights to the pre-1973 NBC Studios library (distributed by CBS Television Distribution) * NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group library ** E! library ** G4 Media library ** Sprout Media Productions library ** Universal Cable Productions library * Telemundo library * NBC Sports Group library * NBC News library * CNBC * MSNBC * NBC Broadcasting library ** NBCUniversal Television Distribution library ** LXTV library ** New England Cable News * Matchbox Pictures library Former assets Sold * A&E Networks (15%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) ** A&E ** Crime & Investigation Network ** FYI (formerly The Biography Channel) ** The History Network *** History en Español *** Military History Channel ** Lifetime *** LMN (formerly Lifetime Movie Network) *** LRW (formerly Lifetime Real Women) * American Movie Classics * Court TV * Das Vierte * MGM Holdings (20%, with Sony Corporation of America, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group), split in 2010 due to the emergence from bankruptcy. ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** United Artists ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation ** MGM Home Entertainment *** MGM Kids ** MGM Television ** MGM Networks *** MGM Channel **** MGM HD *** This TV (50% with Tribune Broadcasting) *** Studio 3 Partners LLC (with Paramount Pictures and Lions Gate Entertainment) **** Epix *** Rede Telecine (with Globosat, The Walt Disney Company, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) *** LAPTV (with The Walt Disney Company, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) **** Cinecanal **** The Film Xone **** Movie City *** MGM Interactive *** MGM On Stage *** MGM Consumer Products * Paxson Television (now Ion Television) (32% with Paxson Communications, now Ion Media Networks) ** Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics) and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched on September 9, 2006. In 2012, since Comcast's acquisition of NBCUniversal, NBC discontinued its Qubo block * QVC * Rogue Pictures: sold to Relativity Media in 2009 * ShopNBC * Speed Channel (with Cox Communications and News Corporation) * Sundance Channel * TV One (50% joint venture with Radio One) * The Weather Company - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. ** Intellicast.com ** weather.com ** The Weather Channel Desktop ** The Weather Channel Mobile ** Weather Underground * The Weather Channel - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: sold to Entertainment Studios. ** Weatherscan ** Local Now Library Dormant or shuttered * Anime Selects * AZN Television, TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture; formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 to 2005; shut down in 2008 * Chiller * Cloo * Comcast/Charter Sports Southeast (with Charter Communications), shut down due to the loss of SEC rights to ESPN's SEC Network * The Comcast Network * DailyCandy * ExerciseTV (with Time Warner Cable, New Balance, and Jake Steinfeld) * Esquire Network (now an online-only model) * Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) ** G4 * Gramercy Pictures * iVillage * KidsCo (51% with Corus Entertainment) * MOJO HD (with Cox Communications and Time Warner Cable) * NBC Weather Plus * Premium Movie Partnership (with Sony Pictures Entertainment, Viacom, News Corporation and Liberty Global) ** Showtime Australian movie channels ** Showcase ** Showtime Greats * Seeso * Shift * SportsChannel * Station Venture Holdings (79.62% with LIN Media) * Television Without Pity, ceased its operations in May 31, 2014; now relaunched under its current owner, Tribune Media * Trio * TV1 General Entertainment Partnership (with Sony Pictures Television and CBS Studios International) ** TV1 ** SF * TVWorks (67% with Cox Communications) * Universal HD * Universal Sports Network (8% with InterMedia Partners) * Wet 'n Wild Orlando - closed on December 31, 2016 and replaced by Volcano Bay. * Xfinity 3D See also * Lists of corporate assets * List of communities serviced by Comcast